The Consortium of Eosinophilic Gastrointestinal Disease Researchers (CEGIR) Training (Career Development) Component will use CEGIR resources and opportunities available at each site to create a program that will train new investigators in clinical and translational research, designed to ultimately enhance the likelihood of academic success for the investigators in training. This consortium represents an unparalleled opportunity for new clinical investigators to obtain training in the rare diseases eosinophilic esophagitis (EoE), eosinophilic gastritis (EG), and eosinophilic colitis (EC) and to enhance their career development. Each CEGIR site has experience and resources to aid career development of new investigators in clinical investigation and translational research and has new investigators that would be outstanding CEGIR Trainee candidates. The specific goals ofthe CEGIR Training (Career Development) Component are 1) to enable CEGIR Trainees to become independent clinical and/or translational investigators; 2) to aid CEGIR Trainees in developing a broad understanding ofthe basic, translational, and clinical science pertinent to the immunobiology, pathogenesis, and genetics of EoE, EG, and EC via didactic instruction; and 3) to facilitate CEGIR Trainee networking and integration in the EoE, EG, and EC research community. These goals will be achieved through a variety of important interventions including recruiting stellar candidates, encouraging inclusion of underrepresented minorities, didactic lectures, the Biannual CEGIR Education Symposium, interactions with established researchers and patient advocacy groups (PAGs) in EoE, EG, and EC, opportunities to visit centers of excellence to learn new techniques, and active involvement in other research activities of CEGIR.